In a digital broadcasting system, information on programs, and others are added to a video and an audio, and these video and audio are compressed on a broadcast station side. The compressed video and audio are multiplexed based on MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) so as to create a transport stream which is digitally modulated, and transmitted. Then, on a receiver side, a received digitally modulated signal is demodulated so as to create the transport stream which is separated into the video, the audio and other information, and analyzed, as a result, the program and others are provided to a user.
Furthermore, in a portable information terminal, there has been proposed a terminal provided with two functions, that is, one function for sending and receiving electronic mail, and the other function for receiving the digital broadcasting (see Japanese Patent laying-open No. 2002-353915).
As a prior art, in a portable telephone provided with the function for sending and receiving the electronic mail, in a case that another function is activated when receiving the electronic mail, it is possible to execute receiving the electronic mail, although an operation of the other function needs to be stopped in order to browse the electronic mail. In addition, in the portable information terminal disclosed in the above Patent laying-open, no specific disclosure is made regarding how to improve convenience regarding a relationship between a browsing of the text of the electronic mail and a viewing of the broadcast.